moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Stryker IFV
The Stryker Infantry Fighting Vehicle (shortened as Stryker IFV) is a versatile and lightly armoured vehicle used by the United States. It is designed as a support unit capable of performing a variety of roles, including anti-infantry, anti-air, and vehicle repair, depending on the infantry unit garrisoned within. Description The Stryker Infantry Fighting Vehicle is the newest development in multipurpose support vehicles. It comes equipped with standard light anti-armor missiles capable of taking down enemy aircraft with great ease and accuracy - even while on the move. Its great speed, the highest among its peers, allows it to effectively perform hit and run tactics. The Stryker is also light enough to be deployed via the 'Bloodhounds' support power as well, making it a versatile attack unit that can rapidly reinforce US forces wherever it is needed. But the Stryker's greatest strength lies in its ability to adapt to almost any situation presented to an Allied commander. This vehicle houses a complex weapons system which allows any infantry that enters it to integrate their weapon into the turret of the Stryker. This allows the IFV to quickly be equipped to handle almost any problem efficiently. Since Tanya is the only Allied heroine that can enter an IFV, the Stryker will gain a powerful Mercury laser cannon when she enters the vehicle. Overview The Stryker serves as the early jack-of-all-trades unit for the United States. Compared to the other IFV's, it trades armor for speed, but it should not be underestimated. They serve as the United States' tier 1 AA as well as their main method for vehicle repair. For this purpose, 2 IFV's should be kept with engineers, so they can repair damaged units (and each other) if they sustain damage, while a few Guardian GI IFV's hold up very well against most early aircraft. If a commander has the prudence to put Tanya in a Stryker, the result is nothing less than pure death. A Tanya IFV packs huge range and incredible damage versus infantry (with respectable against armor as well) into one neat package. This combo is practically a must-have against any player using mass infantry, as it can be used to kite your opponent(s) incessantly. Other useful combinations include Siege Cadres, as the extra mobility the IFV grants them allows one to pick off enemy buildings very easily. Snipers also make the IFV a very useful anti-infantry vehicle combining IFV's speed and protection and the sniper's firepower. Assessment Pros * Good against infantry, light vehicles and aircraft * Versatile due to quick weapon switches * Cheap ($600) to mass produce for some quick firepower in numbers. * Very fast hit-and-run vehicles for scouting and raiding. * In a desperate situation, 8 to 10 IFVs can shoot down a Kirov very quickly * Its anti-air missiles have a faster firing rate than the Apocalypse tank. * A group of them loaded with Guardian GIs are able to harass heavy armored units with slow rate of turn due to their speed and range. * Powerful anti infantry unit, and easily gains veterancy when loaded with a Sniper or Navy SEAL. * Makes the Sniper very useful by addressing his issues with rate of fire and movement speed on foot. * Loading an Engineer converts the IFV into a mobile repair vehicle, enabling free, quick field repairs; also effectively counters Terror Drones. Note that it cannot repair aircraft, unlike Tech Machine Shops which can auto repair. * Multiple Engineer-loaded IFVs can stack their repair effects, restoring the health of friendly vehicles with incredible speed (those defensive units can withstand massive amounts of damage, even doubling that of their normal health). * Good escorts for fellow Allied vehicles with a mix of loaded and unloaded IFVs in different configurations. * Surprisingly heavy firepower when promoted to Elite; its firepower is sufficient enough to one-shot fighter aircrafts. * Interestingly able to win against a Rocketeer in a duel at the same cost. Cons * Useless against tanks if not loaded with anti-tank infantry and unable to go toe-to-toe even when loaded with one. * Lightly armored. * Weaker than Gattling Tanks in the default configuration. * Vulnerable to mind-control unless loaded with long range infantry such as Sniper against infantry, or Guardian GI against tanks. * Frequent target from fighter aircrafts since they can destroy IFVs with one shot. Patriot Missile Systems or Guardian GI are more suitable against them. * Micro intensive: without it, you may use the Stryker and any passengers inside, as the survivability is low. * Cannot take more than one units on in a straight fight. * Has a tendency to your outpace slower, tougher (meatshield) units. Quotes The Stryker IFV uses the voiceset of the IFV in Yuri's Revenge. Trivia * If any other hero other than Tanya enters the IFV, the IFV will still be configured to use the Mercury laser. * The Stryker IFV is the direct successor of the IFV from Mental Omega 2.0. Both of them uses the same quotes of the original Yuri's Revenge IFV, and both have the same functions and very similar stats. * The Stryker bears a healthy resemblance to the real life M1126 Stryker Interim Armored Vehicle used by the U.S. Marine Corps. Category:Vehicles Category:Allied Nations Category:United States